Crystal Friendship
by siltaramore
Summary: Something happens to a retired Ninja family and their little boy unlocks his Kekkai Genkai that would have stayed dormant in this AU. How would this effect the storyline of Naruto? read and find out. Shoton, Dojutsu & metamorphosis OC, FemHaku, SasuSaku bashing, OCXHaku, Smarter 'n' Stronger Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, Those who are new here won't realize the difference but to whomever has already read this chapter, I have changed it, It's no longer Kakashi, I'm changing him for Itachi. Anyways to those who are new, WELCOME and enjoy my fanfiction :-D**

* * *

Chapter one

In Konoha hospital there lies a boy who is unnamed and unknown but he has been in a coma for the past seven years of his life. He is currently at the age of eleven, and he was expected to stay in a coma for the rest of his life the only reason he was still kept on life support is because the current hokage didn't have the heart to kill of a boy just because there is a chance he won't wake up.

It was a good thing because on the day the shinobi academy restarted this boy's situation within the hospital started to change as his life signs started to show his brain activity was increasing showing he was very slowly coming out of his coma. This day is the day in which we join his life and we find within his hosptial room the Hokage and a man with long blonde hair dressed in grey combat trousers and black top with a flak jacket over it.

"lord Hokage are you sure you want me to delve into this boy's mind to try and wake him? He seems to be coming out of his coma on his own" spoke the man with blonde hair.

"yes Inoichi, this boy has been in a coma for the past seven years and he may be recovering from his coma but it will still be a few months before he is fully awoken. I believe if you can help him out of his coma it will be better than sitting here and waiting for him to awaken himself." The Hokage said with a voice of wisdom.

"Hai lord Hokage, I will see if I can get into his mind this time. Last time i tried when he first came into the village his mind had a mental barrier that even I could not penetrate." Inoichi answered. Following this he went through a few handsigns and finished with making a triangle toward the boy on the bed 'Mind transfer Jutsu' he thought as he closed his eyes.

The scenary surrounding Inoichi went black as he kept concentrating for a few more moments, during this time a grey wall was rapidly approaching him. He kept his eyes closed as the wall kept approaching, only when the wall got close did it slow down. When the wall was but a meter away from him did it finally come to a halt and infront of him there was a door.

Inoichi opened his door and slowly raised his hand to open the door. At first the door resisted the mans attempt to try and open it but after applying a bit of force inoichi flung the door open. Inoichi gazed into the doorway and saw that the inside of the door was much more different than the outside. Outside the wall was a dull gray but inside the door opened up onto a bright green meadow that had various flowers growing in it.

Stepping into through the door Inoichi got a better look at the meadow, once he got in the door his breathe hitched and the sight that beheld him on the inside. The door closed behind him and dissappeared from view without Inoichi noticing as he looked around there was a moderate sized lake off to his left that was fed by a river that came from what was "north" for inoichi. As he saw it the river stretched all the way toward a waterfall that was within a mountain range about a mile away from him, another river stretched out from the lake and went through the "center" of the meadow and in the center of the meadow stood a huge oak tree surrounded by a few pine trees. The river carried on going off to the left and went into what could be described as a sea because inoichi could not see the end of it. Looking up he saw the sky was clear with a few clouds here and there.

Bringing his focus back to the middle of the clearing before him he saw something slightly off colour at the base of one of the trees. Thinking that might be the boy he's currently here to find he took off at a jog toward it. It didn't take Inoichi long to get to the trees, as he was getting closer he could slowly distinguish the odd colouring and the closer he got the more it looked like the little boy that he just saw laying in a hospital bed.

Getting closer to the boy he noticed the boys' eyes were closed and he was gently breathing showing the boy was asleep. Inoichi approached quietly as to not startle the boy awake. The closer he got the better look at the boy he got.

The boy had dark red hair that fell down to his shoulder and the top of his hair was blown backwards and shorter than the rest of his hair as it stood up in spikes. Even within the boys mind his body looked very malnourished as he had been without movement for seven years.

Inoichi kneeled down next to the boy and gently placed his hand on the boys shoulder and shook his slightly. The boy slightly stirred and as his mind was coming back he felt the hand of a stranger upon his self and woke with a start that made Inoichi jump slightly so his hand moved from the boys' shoulder. The boy was now staring at Inoichi with a set of deep purple eyes. The boy just sat there staring at Inoichi for a moment.

"Hello, my name is Inoichi Yamanaka, I'm not here to harm you but to help you." Inoichi spoke first. The boy however just stared at Inoichi his gaze not wavering but he showed no signs that he would respond to the man. "you are currently in Konoha Hospital and I'm one of the Shinobi here that is assigned to try and help you get better. May I please know your name?"

The boys closed his eyes after this in concentration "M-my n-n-name is Yuno" the boy spoke with a croaked voice that showed it hasn't been used for a while.

Inoichi smiled as he heard the boy talk "now then I must give you some bad news as you have been in a coma for the past seven years. The only reason I am here is because you have made enough progress in your treatment for me to enter your mind and try and help you wake up from this coma and try and find the reason you went into one in the first place." Inoichi told Yuno and to the boys credit he just nodded in concentration. "If you can tell us what happened if you can remember anything, because we found you passed out on one of the roads that led to Konoha and you were quite badly injured it was a surprise that you was even able to walk considering the way your body was." Inoichi finished.

the boy sat there for a moment thinking and as the boy was thinking the scenary started to change. Looking around Inoichi saw the meadow slowly start to deteriorate and was getting replaced by a forest of trees. Around the two a house started to rise and Inoichi heard the boys voice "I-I was at home with my mum and dad and it was raining very heavily outside" after he said that the sound of thunder boomed overhead and lightning flased through one of the windows.

Inoichi found himself with Yuno in what looked liked a kitchen within a house and rain was pounding against the windows. "my mum and dad was in another room and i was eating my breakfast. there was a knock at the door." With that Inoichi heard the knocking come from the other room. "Thats when things went bad. I think my daddy answered the door as I heard him say hello to the people at the door. Not a second or two later though I heard my mummy scream from the other room followed by a thing thumping against the floor. I ran to my mummy, i never heard my mummy scream like that so i was very scared. I-I-I wish I never went to her." Inoichi was listening to the boy but was also concentrating on his surroundings as they seemed to follow what the boy was saying he could even hear everything the boy heard.

"i saw my daddy on the floor and all this red watery stuff coming from him and my mummy was on her knees. There was these men standing in front of daddy. The one in front had something long and pointy in his hands that was dripping with the same red stuff that was around my daddy. I had to have made a noise because the men and my mummy looked at me and my mummy looked so scared and she came running to me shouting at me to run. B-B-But i couldn't run, my feet didn't move, I was scared, i didn't know why my mummy was scared and why my daddy was laying face down in the red liquid but something was telling me it was bad, very bad. My mum was so close to me when her face went wierd and no longer was scared but she fell, fell to the floor infront of me!" the boys' voice was in a tone of complete sadness up till that point where it got a tint of anger into it

"My mummy fell and there was pointy things in her back, and she was no longer moving! whatever those pointy things were they had hurt my mummy badly! and I knew the big men were the ones that had hurt my mummy! I got so angry at them and I felt something deep in me, something that wanted me to pay attention to it. After I concentrated on it I can't remember what happened." the boy went silent as the scene carried on playing for Inoichi. It was clear that the boy did know what happened but was locked up somewhere his where the boy couldn't reach.

Watching the scene unfold infront of him Inoichi saw the boys' eyes change from there normal deep purple to have two points of light red come from the outer edges of his eyes and spiral into the iris's. Following this a sudden burst of energy the boy closed his eyes and had taken on a blue glow and had a ring around him made out of purple energy that went up in little strands. The little strands were waving around and whilst this happened the men were so shocked that they didn't realise the threat that was occuring in front of them.

The little strands started to curve towards the boys back in two points at his shoulder blades. At the point at which the strands were touching the boy started to glow brighter than what he was already emitting, from the glows two points started to grow upwards. The points then took a rather drastic change in direction and headed back down. Once they reached back too where the glows started from, but were about a foot away from the boy, the points stopped glowing and started to grow what looked like feathers down the spindles that extended from the boys back. The feathers were a redish black colour and looked very similar to that of a falcons feather.

The men carried on watching in pure fascination and some started to think that if instead of killing the boy they could catch him instead sell and him on to the highest bidder, because who wouldn't want a boy with wings?

Once the boys' wings finished growing the spindles of purple energy went back to wavering around the boy. He opened his eyes to show the pupil itself had gone into a slit with the same colouring it had before he closed them. "Shoton - Crystaline Sword" was all the boy said and it carried a weight of deep sadness and burning anger. The Blue energy then focused on the boys hand and started to swirl around his hand.

A sword made out of a blue crystal started to form within the boys hand. The sword grew to about two thirds of the boys' size and had a very slight curve to it. The guard on the sword grew to the style of the boys wings.

After the sword had finished growing the boy unfurled his wings and his wing span was about a meter in both directions, which compared to the boy was quite big. It was at this point that the men actually realised the boy to be a threat and moved to get their weapons drawn.

The boy gave one beat of his wings and launched himself forward whilst they was raising their swords to get them into a defensive position. The boy got to the first man and sunk his blade across the mans chest before the man could even raise his blade. The man next to the one the boy had just cut into raised his blade and blocked the follow up blow the boy gave after cutting down the first man.

Another man tried cut the boy as he was being blocked but the boy had used one of his wings to swat the man away. The man only went back a tiny bit but it gave the boy enough room to then strike the man he was currently crossing swords with down with a quick movement to redirect the man's guard to a position he could quickly pull away and plunge his sword into the mans chest.

Yuno swipped his blade out and spun to his left and carried the spin on till he was facing the right where his blade collided with that of one of his adversaries. Sparks flew from the collision and the enemies tanto had a crack that went halfway across the blade. Yuno drew his blade back and struck again at the blade shattering it in half and he kept his momentum up and the blade then sunk into the mans neck.

The boys attention then went toward the that was still standing in the doorway and he held his hand up toward him. The man eyes opened as he felt the boy build up a mass of chakra. "Shoton - lance of crystal" Yuno muttered darkly and his hand glowed and multiple lances shot from his hand with high speeds all aimed at the one last bandit.

The lances pierced into the man in multiple places each with a large splatter of blood. One pierced his stomach, another his shoulder, another into his leg and last into the mans brain. More lances were shot but missed the man and some scraping various points. With no more enemies around Yuno screamed in pain with a very clear anger and he ran as fast as he could, taking flight toward a seemingly random direction.

He kept going and using his chakra to infuse his wings to fly even faster, he came to a road and started to fly over it under tree level. Crying as he flew and his chakra was starting to waver and exhaustion was setting into the boy and he was starting to regain his sense. The regain in his senses and the unfamiliar appendage he was trying to control caused him to fall and tumble across the floor losing consciousness.

The memory faded and the world around Inoichi returned to the open fields and bright skies. The boy in front of him was now standing and the wings that he hadn't noticed nor seen were outstretched. "Inoichi-san, I thank you for bringing me around. Until your arrival I couldn't remember much or even move, but now I feel more focussed." The boy stated with a previously unspoken maturity and this had taken Inoichi by complete surprise.

"Y-You're welcome Yuno-kun" Inoichi stuttered but then he quickly regained his composure "Wait what brought upon this sudden change in attitude?" He asked now confused at the boy in front of him as his attitude suddenly grew up to join his body.

Yuno shrugged his shoulders "My mind never stopped developing it is just taking a moment to catch up to my body, I remember hearing voices and I guess my mind absorbed the information and developed with it. I don't remember much of what was actually said but it was enough for me to develop." Yuno said and his wings twitched and it caught the boys' attention. "what the?" he mumbled as he reached up to grab hold of one of the wings and brought it in front of him.

"well I don't remember these lovely things, I can feel every touch on the spine of the things but I can't feel the feathers like with hair. Now this is interesting to me" Yuno was just standing there stroking his wings, not even a few seconds later however he turned his eyes back toward Inoichi. Inoichi saw the boys eyes were his normal purple.

"Yuno, I think it's time we wake from your slumber. Just close your eyes and look for a another feeling similar to the one in your mind but it will feel more natural" Inoichi informed the eleven year old who just smiled and nodded following what the man in front of him said and closed his eyes. Yuno felt for the sensation that was described to him and as he found it he concentrated on it. The sensation he was feeling was like he was waking from a natural sleep and as he opened his eyes the first thing his mind registered was a blinding white light.

As Yuno's eyes started to focus he could finally start making out the two people within his room. One of which was Inoichi the man who was in his head and he too seemed to be returning focus to the world around him from whatever he done to get within the boys' mind. He turned his focus to the second man within the room which was the old man Hokage which he had seen within books he had read before whatever had happened to him happened.

The Old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi that was his name, was sitting on a chair next to his bed with a gentle loving smile one could expect from their grandpa greeted him. "hello young man, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi the Hokage of Konohagakure, may I know your name please?" Hiruzen asked with a gentle voice that matched his smile.

"My name is Yuno, I can't remember my last name properly except for Uzu." Yuno replied to the Hokage with a weak voice.

"Well for now then until you remember your last name you will be Yuno Uzu, how much do you remember and how much have you been told about the current situation Yuno-kun?" The old man asked politely

"I'd like that, as far as what my memory tells me before I went into the coma my home was attacked. For what I have been told, I know that I've been in a coma for the past seven years of my life, I was found on a road toward this village." Yuno gave in return taking a few moments in between to get his thoughts straight and to get his breathe sorted.

At this time Inoichi finally came too "His mental condition is good and he has a surprisingly strong mental barriers. From what I was able to gather from his memories he should have a pair of wings and a chakra element that is known to be extremely rare, Shoton, he's able to create and manipulate crystalline structures. Yuno-kun do you mind sitting forward I would like to see what's the condition of your back and what has happened to the wings I saw in your memories and in your mind scape." He came out with rather abruptly.

Yuno complied with what Inoichi told him to do and sat up on the bed. Inoichi then proceeded to move to his side and lift up the hospital gown and couldn't see any sign of where the boy's wings were except for two markings between the boy's shoulder blade where the wing and back were joined. Inoichi put his fingers on the two spots on the boys' back "Yuno-kun do you mind focusing your chakra, if you can, on where my fingers are touching please?" Inoichi explained

"urm, sorry but I know that chakra is the energy that Shinobi use to perform almost all their techniques but I've never accessed it before so I don't know how to control it." Yuno said as he rubbed the back of his head. Inoichi made a hmm noise behind him as he tried to figure out what he could do to try and explain.

Inoichi got an idea and as he opened his mouth to speak "How about we do this when he's feeling better and had food, drink and everything and we can continue this tomorrow in my office." Came the voice of the Hokage.

Inoichi nodded "alright, then I'll leave for now and go attend to the other things I have to do today. I'll see you tomorrow Yuno-kun okay?" he asked

"I'd like that Yamanaka-san" Yuno answered with a broad smile toward Inoichi

"I'll see you then and for now just call me Inoichi-san okay?" Inoichi said with a smaller smile then the one he received. With that said Inoichi made his way out of the room.

Once he had left the room Yuno turned his attention to the Hokage "I'll go get the nurse so she can bring in some dinner for you okay? then I'll send a Shinobi to come and get you for tomorrow when we'll be meeting, for now however I would like it if you rested some more till then." The Hokage instructed.

"Yes Hokage-sama" was the reply that greeted the Hokage from the boy. Yuno closed his eyes and turned onto his side to get more comfortable and found his muscles ached from the lack of usage. Hiruzen then left the boy to rest to go find a nurse. Yuno tried to get back off to sleep but he had trouble trying to get his body to relax properly and found his body was full of energy.

Yuno decided that he should at least get up and stretch his muscles to get rid of the ache within them. With that decided he laid back onto his back and slowly got himself to sit up properly feeling the ache in his back muscles telling him to stop moving. Ignoring the pain from stretching the unused muscles he then swung his legs around to the side of the bed and gently started to apply pressure onto the floor. feeling no pain at the moment he placed a hand upon the wall next to his bed and slowly started to stand up, feeling his muscles stretch and ache slightly again he continued to stand not wanting to be beaten.

After getting his body to stand Yuno tried to take a few steps and found that the pain that was in his muscles was dulling and he was able to take steps without a problem. He walked around his room a few times to get used to his grown up body, stretching his arms and getting used to the span of his arms. whilst walking around the room he noticed a set of clothes on the side and they looked like they would fit his body. He went over to the clothes and picked them up and carefully put them on, after stripping himself of the hospital gown, so he didn't fall over and cause unnecessary harm to had given him a normal black top, a pair of blue boxers and a dark grey pair of cargo trousers.

Slowly getting used to his body he pressed his ear against the door to his room to try and hear if anyone was in the hallway outside. He stayed there for a few seconds and as he couldn't hear anyone out in the hallway he slowly opened up the door to have a peak into the hallway.

Seeing no one in the hallway he stepped out into the hallway and made his way down the hall slowly trying to be as quiet as he could be. After a little while of sneaking around the hospital going up trying to get to the roof of the hospital, after about half hour of sneaking and going up he finally managed to make it to the rooftop.

He took a look around at the village and the sight impressed him. He'd never seen such a big village and so many people moving around and so many houses, for awhile he just looked about the village taking it all in, even the Hokage mountain.

He snapped himself out of the gormless staring he was doing. He came up here for privacy and he guessed the longer he took the more chance the nurse would go to his room to find him missing. He tried to remember the books he used to read before everything happened and remember what it had said about chakra. For a few moments he just stood there trying to remember what it was and how to access and control it.

It took him a moment but he finally remembered what the book had said about chakra _'Chakra is a form of energy that is contained within a living being. If I remember correctly then if I concentrate on trying to find that energy then I should be able to access my chakra, and if I access my chakra I can try and concentrate it to go to where Inoichi-san had said to then I can see what the results are.' _Yuno thought to himself and he went about doing just that by sitting down in the middle of the rooftop.

Yuno closed his eyes and concentrated on feeling his body and looking for the energy that would be his Chakra. After a few moments he found the energy he had been looking for and concentrated solely on that, he felt the energy rush around his body energising him further and he continued to concentrate on the energy and the purple energy from his memory started to swirl around him. He then tried to get the energy to concentrate on the two spots Inoichi had pointed out to him. The energy that coursed through him before started to go to where he was instructing it, the two spots started to glow like they did before. his eyes flew open as his wings shot out of his back, tearing the top he had put on before open.

The wings were outstretched behind him and he tried to move them so they furled back up so he could get used to the feeling of them. He was looking at the ground when he finally got the muscles in his wings to furl them back up and when he had looked up he was surrounded by Shinobi all in their various forms of Taijutsu stances. Yuno looked at all of them quite scared and then another landed right in front of him with a curious look in his eyes. It was The Hokage and once he had revealed himself the rest of the Shinobi relaxed their stance but not by much.

"Yuno-kun, I thought we agreed that you will be getting rest in your room?" The Hokage said in a gentle voice.

"well, you see, the thing is..." Yuno tried to figure out what to say exactly "I was laying there and I had my eyes closed trying to get back off to sleep, but I couldn't my body wouldn't allow me to. I had this overwhelming urge to get up and go running, with that in mind and me knowing I can't go running straight out of a coma I came to the roof to make sure I wouldn't be disturbed whilst I tried what Inoichi-sama had said, and look! I got my wings back!" Yuno rapidly rambled with a excited yell at the end and to emphasise the point he made, his wings spread out on either side of him to their full extent. The span of each about a meter and a half and the feathers fell to the boys' hips.

"Everyone, back to where you was before here, I can handle everything from here" Sarutobi stated still looking at the boy in front of him who had a face splitting grin on. A few of the shinobi did as he said but others stuck around not really sure if they should really leave their Hokage to deal with the boy on his own.

"But Lord Hokage this boy has incredibly potent chakra!" One of the Ninja asked in a state.

"I said leave, Now!" The Hokage ordered the remaining with a tone that dared one to defy him. The Remaining Ninja's now remembered why he was The Hokage one of, if not, the most powerful Shinobi in the village. They all either jumped away or used **Body Flicker** to get off the roof. "Yuno-kun would you like to come with me to my office as you seem to have so much energy?" Hiruzen phrased it as a question but his tone said it was an order. Yuno just nodded his head "Good I expect you there in a few minutes. Try to use your wings eh?" with those remaining words his used **Body Flicker** to head back to the office leaving Yuno on the rooftop.

Yuno flexed his wings and started to flap them, he made progress but he wasn't creating enough updraft to lift off the roof. He kept trying, trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. He started to do it faster and harder slowly lifting off the rooftop, he kept off the roof for a whole ten seconds before he fell back onto his butt. Scrunching up his face and standing back up, he tried jumping and flapping which was met with more success than his attempt before but he wasn't able to move much before falling again. Getting frustrated he dove into his mind to see if anything he read when he was little could help him.

That's when he remember you could use Chakra to boost muscles strength and speed and the like. So with that in mind Yuno focused a bit of the energy he had to his wings. Feeling his chakra go to his wings he jumped and flapped his wings again this time he went up a lot more than last time and he gently flapped his wings, noticing the strain on his wings had decreased a lot. Yuno looked around and he slowly moved forward whilst staying upright, not by choice however and he realised he probably needs to shift his body to increase the speed in which he can go forward.

Putting his theory to the test he laid down on his forward in the air keeping his flapping steady so he didn't fall as he did it, then he tried to go forward and found he was moving forward a lot quicker. Yuno flew around the hospital roof for a bit just getting used to the feel of flying; he noticed he could move faster than he did walking but not much more than he would be if he jogged. Instead of lingering on the thought he instead flew to what he guessed was the Hokage tower because it had a big kanji on it for the word "fire".

As he neared the tower he realised he had yet to try out how to land from flying, and when I say neared I meant when he was only about five meters from the window to the Hokage's office. Realising this he did the only thing a rational person would...

... Panic.

He crashed through the window and onto the floor in front of the Hokage's desk.

Yuno slowly pushed himself up so he sat onto his shins, looking around the room he found himself in front of the Hokage again and there was also two other people in the room. One was a Ninja with a weasel mask on, the other was Inoichi who looked like he had just been woken up just as he had drifted off to sleep. Yuno after seeing everyone there started scratching the back of his head "heh heh, sorry about that I didn't know how to land"

"Is this the boy then? He looks rather incompetent" The weasel masked ninja asked the Hokage with his head slanted to the side.

"Yes, this is the boy that I need you to train, that is if he wants to become a Shinobi of the Leaf. Say Yuno-kun would you like to become a Shinobi of the leaf?" the Hokage responded and redirected toward Yuno.

Yuno was looking at the Hokage with slight disbelief that he was asking him if he wanted to join the Villages Shinobi, as he had read when he was younger about some of the Shinobi that this village had produced "Yo-you mean I get to become a Shinobi here if I agree to train under this masked man?" He said slowly and when he got a nod in response his face lit up. "Yes, Yes! I would love to!" He all but shouted.

"Why does it have to be me Hokage-sama? I don't feel I am the best man qualified for this type of task." The masked man said in a rather defeated voice.

"I believe you are the one best suited to teach this young man, he will need your help with his dojutsu as you are one of the best with one. Also I feel that you would be able to keep him safe when his abilities come out. Read up on what we currently know, its all in this file here" The Hokage informed weasel as he passed him a folder containing Yuno's file.

After a moment The Hokage carried on "Also Weasel-san, remove your mask and hand it into ANBU, you will not need it anymore. You are being re-instated as a Jounin of the Leaf.

'Weasel' bowing respectfully toward Hiruzen replied with "By your command Hokage-sama" then turned his attention to Yuno "I will come and grab you from your hospital room in two days use this time to read up on the academy basic techniques, I'll have a scroll with the details waiting for you by the time you return. When I come by I will bring you basic equipment and an outfit to wear and whatever the Hokage requests I bring you." With that been said both 'Weasel' and Inoichi used **Body Flicker** to leave the office.

Yuno turned toward the Hokage as he started to speak "Yuno, if it is okay with you I would like to request some blood tests done to you by my private Doctors to see if the abilities you have will be passed down through your bloodline because if they do then you will be able to start a clan but we will get into that when you are older. For the rest of today after the blood test you are to go rest or practice flying around but as soon as you feel any sort of fatigue you are to land and go to the hospital immediately, am I understood?" with a nod as a response "good and as you are being taken under Inu's tutelage you are immediately granted the rank of Genin and will be tested on the basic's to see if you stay a Genin or will have to be taken through the academy."

"Hai Hokage-sama." He said with a bow "am I too wait here for the doctors or are they going to be in my hospital room later to do it?" He asked as politely as possible.

"They will meet you in room 209 in two hours so between now and then is the time to relax or practice after the blood test you are to rest no matter what till tomorrow morning seeing as it's already evening." The Hokage informed the boy "Now begone, I've got things I need to get done."

With that the boy ran toward the window he smashed through to get there and brought his wings in so they didn't clip anything on the way out. Once he had left he unfurled his wings and immediately pumped chakra into them to stay up in the air. For the next two hours he flew around the outskirts of the village practicing different manoeuvres in the air and also practiced landing at random times and each time he tried he still ended up in a pile on the floor.

* * *

**AN: Hello, me again, I know my OC may seem a bit over powered by his first description but he will have weaknesses which will be exploited later in the story. But for now this is this chapter over and done with so if you will be kind enough to leave a review to tell me what you liked and what you disliked that would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Abilities, Fuin and Experimentation

**AN: Hello, It's been over a month since I released the first chapter of this story and I finally got around to writing the second chapter. This chapter will be an explanation of Yuno's bloodline which I know is kinda spoiler-ish but I would like to say it now I do not care if I'm making my OC sound like a complete over the top exaggerated powerhouse. He will not be, well at least not yet but once he develops he will be quite the power house. But this world isn't about who can throw the biggest and most destructive Jutsu. It's about who can get that killing blow on their opponent before they have one landed on them.**

**Yes I know big jutsu's are always fun to see though and there will be a few that my one can use and Trust me I have already made up my mind what kind of style he will use and I cannot wait to finally get him to the level I'm wanting him to be at. But I will not rush it.**

* * *

**Chapter two**

Yuno awoke the next morning feeling like he had just downed a couple of litres of coffee, with a smile on his face he searched around his room to find the items that Weasel said he would drop off for him. Looking around the room he was disappointed that he only found a small scroll which he guessed was an apology message from Weasel.

Grabbing he scroll he quickly unfurled the contents of the scroll and was surprised when he saw a weird pattern on the paper. Now confused he carries on unrolling the scroll and he finds a message. "Hello Yuno, it occurred to me that you might not know what the pattern is before this message is so I decided I would be helpful and let you know. It's something called a seal, and the purpose of this seal is storage so if you can hap at a guess you'd probably guess right that it contains the things I said I would get for you. To get the items out of the seal all you have to do is channel chakra to either your hand or finger whichever you want to choose and then place said appendage onto the seal and the seal should then react to the chakra and unseal the items"

Doing as he was told he, he channelled his chakra into his palm and the result of which caused a big poof of smoke to come out followed by an assortment of bits going everywhere. After everything clattered all over the room he picked up the scroll and unrolled it a bit more seeing even more writing.

"Oh by the way, only use a little otherwise it will create a big mess in the room. See you tomorrow" Yuno scrunched up his eyes and glared at the writing as if it was Weasel himself. 'That sod, could have put that a bit earlier... ... ... THAT BASTARD DID IT ON PURPOSE!" with a small growl Yuno got out of bed and started to pick up the bits of clothes and the couple of brown leather pouches.

He laid out all the items from within the scroll on his bed and organised them into piles of bottom half, top half, pouches and reading material. He picked out a plain black top and navy cargo trousers along with a pair of underwear and plain black socks. He took note of what was in the pouches and found that it was a complete set of shuriken, Kunai and a couple spools of what looked to be wire.

After getting dressed he unrolled the scroll a bit more to see if there was any more writing and there was "Yeah hi again, well probably not again because you just read the last bit not more than five minutes ago probably... anyways you can reseal things into the scroll to store them for later. Just simply put the items you wish to seal on the seal and channel the chakra again and say 'Seal' and if it's done properly they will disappear with a small pop. See you soon."

He did as the scroll said again and put all the clothes he didn't pick out and sealed them back into the scroll and did it the first time as well so he was sort of proud of himself.

Now he had gotten dressed he just stood there after realizing that he had nothing else to do today so he plopped himself down on the bed to try and figure out something that he can do for the day. He thought he could practice flying again and try and use less chakra but still be able to fly.

He was brought out of his thoughts however when the door opened up, and a few people walked in, one of them was the Hokage and the others were the doctors that had done a blood test on him yesterday. Seeing them all he sat onto the bed properly so that he could talk with all of them and see them all at the same time, plus it was comfier than sitting on the edge. "Hello Hokage-sama" Yuno said with a big smile.

"Hello Yuno-kun, how are you feeling today? And what has happened to your wings? they're not there anymore" Hiruzen asked the little one confused who looked equally confused and was about to reply when there was indeed a lack of feeling from where he had his wings before.

"Urm, I don't know, when I fell asleep they were there and I didn't realise till just now that they weren't there and as to how I'm feeling, I'm feeling wonderful thank you for asking." Yuno answered honestly. He then proceeded to channel his chakra to his back after sitting forward and let his wings expand out of his back. This time he channelled more chakra into his back then he had before and his wings grew bigger than they were, they were half the size bigger than before.

The Hokage noticed the size difference as well. "Yuno-kun, did you add more chakra to when you produced your wings?" getting a nod with a happy 'Yep' in response "hmm, I have a theory I would like to test Yuno-kun but first I need you to stand up." Yuno scrambled to get up. "Were you thinking about your wings when you channelled your chakra to produce them?" He asked intently

"Urm... I think I was why?" Yuno asked in return

"well I would like you to think of a tail, say a foxes tail and then channel chakra to your lower back just above your bum" he asked nicely.

Giggling at the word bum, showing he was still seven on the inside, he then proceeded to do as he was asked and imagined a normal fox's tail. He then felt something start to grow from that point.

The Hokages' eyes widened as he watch as a blue glowing spindle grew from the boys lower back, growing to be about a foot and a half in a small curve. Like his wings from before it then stopped glowing and red fur started growing from the now fleshy looking spindle and at the tip was black fur instead of the usual white on fox tails. "Incredible." was the only thing that came out the Hokage's mouth and a couple of murmurs in agreement from the doctors.

Once the tail was fully done Yuno slumped to the floor exhausted. Whilst taking in ragged breathes he felt a new set of muscles under his control and he tried to move them so he could grab whatever it was and when he brought it around to in front of him and the first thing he thought was "ooo, soft" once he got it around to in front of him he was surprised to see the exact thing he was imagining.

Letting the tail go back behind him, he tried to wag his tail and found some success with it but as he got happier the easier it was to wag his tail. "Ha ha! This is so cool!" came from the excited boys' mouth. His attention got taken when he heard the Hokage cough.

"Well Yuno-kun it seems I may have a very good idea as to what one of your three Kekkai Genkai you seem to possess are." The boy looked at the Hokage with his head tilted after hearing that. Catching on to what he was confused about "Kekkai Genkai, Something only you and your blood relatives are able to do due to a mutation in your DNA that is different from normal DNA." The boy looked more confused now than before the explanation. "DNA is basically the building blocks that make you, you and me, me." With a flash of realization on the boy's face showing he finally got it.

"Ah! thanks, well can you tell me the results of that blood test you did please I wanna know about these Kekkai Genkai things I have. Please!" Yuno pleaded. In response to this one of the doctors came forward with a clipboard.

"Yuno-san, we have found that your DNA has three mutations, one is to your chakra coils meaning you have a mixed element which we was able to confirm with Hokage-sama here that it is Shoton or crystal release. The next one is a mutation to your eyes which by the looks of it has a Dojutsu; we are unable to know what your Dojutsu does so you will have to figure it out on your own. Lastly there is a mutation to your body in general, it seems your body still has a continuous supply of stem cells within it but also your other cells still hold traits of stem cells so they can change. This means that you can heal from pretty much any non-immediate death wounds, and it seems you can grow at will new parts to add to your body by use of chakra, and you probably could change your body to look like anything, In other words you have the ability to shape-shift. We don't know however is why the new body parts disappear however, that you will have to find out yourself as well." The doctor read from the clipboard and also explained bits to the child.

The boy's eyes were open wide at the explanation even though he only understood that he is able to use something called crystal release, his eyes can do something weird, he can heal almost all pain and change to be anything he wants. The man then continued on to say "Other things we found out are, your chakra in your body is about ten times denser than a normal persons should be. Also while you were asleep we examined your chakra coils themselves and found you have about low chunnin chakra reserves, which with your dense chakra means that you have about elite Jounin supply worth of chakra. Scariest part about it is your coils are not near fully developed as you have yet to go through puberty so if you train yourself right you will have a tonne more chakra bordering on Biju, Chakra Beasts, levels, that is if you train your supply properly" This information even surprised the Hokage who then started to wonder what kind of chakra monster this boy was going to be in his lifetime.

"Yuno-kun, I had a feeling you were going to be special, but this has proven my feelings and surpassed even my hopes of what you could be. I'm glad I chose the teacher I chose for you. That will be all your sensei will be here tomorrow to collect you, I want you to relax today. This reminds me I did bring you a book about a subject I think you might be interested in as you seem to love book knowledge." After the Hokage finished his sentence he had gone into his robe and brought out a book.

Giving the book to Yuno he looked the book over and saw it was called "Fuinjutsu - The Basics ;- by Mito Uzumaki" He stared at the book with wide eyes as a part of himself found the name Uzumaki ringing a bell in his head. He also recognized the name Mito Uzumaki from one of the books he read when he was younger about the four Hokage's and Mito was married to the first Hashirama Senju.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" Yuno shouted as he jumped at the old man giving him a big hug. The doctors stood there in shock that a child just tackled into the Hokage but were even more surprised when said man just laughed and hugged him back. "You're welcome Yuno-kun but you have to let go of me as I've got to get back to my office to finish of my paperwork." He said happily.

Responding to the Hokage, Yuno jumped down of the man. He picked up the book and jumped onto the bed his tail curling around his body to sit on his lap and his wings furled up so he could rest comfortably against them.

"Before I go, after your day with Weasel-san I want you to come to my office I will have an apartment for you to live in by then." He said as he disappeared out the door. This caused Yuno to smile even more. He opened up the book and a slip of paper fell out with, In Yuno's opinion, a weird looking drawing. He set aside the piece of paper and started reading the book.

-1 Hour later-

Yuno put down the book. He had just read the first chapter of the book which talked about basic sealing matrix's and the special ink that had to be used to make the sealing matrix work. In the same chapter it talked about the most basic of all seals which was the standard storage seal and it even showed an example of one.

Remembering the piece of paper he picked it up and looked at it again now that he had read the first chapter and it looked exactly like the example. Using what the book had told him he put the paper onto his lap and pushed a tiny bit of his chakra into the seal and he saw the seal light up for only a second before a small puff of smoke escaped and in its wake left a few dozen bits of paper and a vial of ink and writing implement.

The vial of ink still had its seal on it so he could tell it was a new bottle. He read the bottle and it read "Sealing Ink". Guessing this was yet another present from the old man Hokage he brought the bed tray over to him and put everything on it in piles. He picked up the book and carried on reading into the next chapter which was entitled "Creating a Basic Storage Seal" This one had diagrams showing the steps to do to draw the seal.

He stood the book up on the corner of the tray so that he could still read it. He brought the paper and writing equipment into the middle of the tray. He read "First things first, before you start going ahead and writing this with Sealing Ink may I suggest using normal ink at first so that you can get used to drawing the seal before you go and make it an active seal. There is no danger in using sealing in with this seal as there is no chance that it will explode. With other seals however there is a chance especially when you start experimenting with seals, so to get into the practice of drawing the seal first use normal ink for the first few times to get the shape and everything down before using the Sealing ink."

After he read that he nodded to himself 'guess that kind of makes sense, urm... how can I get normal ink? Maybe the hospital can give me some.' He thought to himself.

Yuno stood up from the bed, after moving everything out of the way, and made his way out of his room and headed toward a nurse station.

It took him twenty minutes to find a nurse station. "Urm, excuse me!" he called out to anyone in the station.

"One moment" He heard from a sweet and gentle voice in response. Doing as told he just stood there waiting for the holder of the voice to come out from wherever it was. After a minute or two passed a girl, who looked about thirteen, came out from the back room carrying a pile of folders. Plopping the folders down onto the desk, she turned to look at Yuno. Yuno looked at the girl properly noticing she was in a blue shirt along with a matching skirt that came to just above her knees. Her hair was brown and wavy coming down to just past her shoulders. She had the leaf headband wrapped gently around her upper right arm. Overall in Yuno's opinion she was very cute.

After looking at her, Yuno's wings opened up slightly and shocked the girl in front of him who saw the wings behind the boy in front of her. This caused the girl to promptly faint at the sight of him especially after the boy's tail flicked into view at the side of the boy.

Yuno still be quite childish panics' and jumped over the desk, using his wings to help him over, to land beside the girl. He knelled down beside the girl and checked to see if was still breathing by putting his hands on the girls developing chest. Being as young as he was he obviously didn't notice where exactly his hands were.

When the girl started coming to, she felt something on her breasts. Snapping her eyes open, she noticed it was the boy she had seen before she fainted, and he had his hand over her breast. So without hesitation she proceeded to do what any normal girl would after coming around to being groped by a boy. She slapped the boy very hard, causing him to fall back with a sort of glowing red hand print on the boy's face. She sat up and glared at the boy whilst holding a hand protectively over her breasts.

"YOU PERV! Did you just think you could just grope me whilst I was unconscious?!" she screamed at the boy who at this point was bringing himself back to a sitting position.

"What the hell woman! That hurt!" He screamed back at her holding a hand to his sore cheek.

"What do you expect when you were groping me you perv?" she rebutted.

"I wasn't 'groping' you! I was checking to see if you was still breathing and had a heartbeat, you bat shit crazy woman!" He promptly returned.

"There are other ways to check other than groping me you hormonal dog."

"Yeah like what!"

"Checking for my pulse on my neck or wrist!"

"How was I supposed to know that!?"

"They tell you in the academy"

"I've been in a coma for the past four years!" That took the girl by surprise.

"So you're the recently woken coma patient?" She inquired less heated this time and feeling slightly guilty

"Yes, and I was just coming here to ask if there was any ink I could use to do some drawing and writing with when you decided to faint on me." He responded noticing she was getting less hostile toward him.

"Oh! Sorry" That was when she remembered Yuno's wings and tail. "Urm, do you mind turning around?" She asked trying to hide the fact she was wondering about Yuno's oddities that was attached to him.

Seeing no harm in it, Yuno turned around so he was facing away from the girl. The girl just stared at his wings that was, in her eyes, such a beautiful colour that it was mesmerizing to her. The boy's tail was also very cute despite slightly evil looking. "Urm, do you mind if I touch your wings and tail? Sorry I've just never seen anyone with such beautiful extremities on their body." she asked still mesmerized by the wings that seemed to shine under the florescent lights of the hospital.

"Hmm... Sure I see no reason why not." He answered. The girl in response squealed in a high pitch and climbed to her feet and immediately grabbing a hold of the Yuno's tail and stroked it gently. Once she started stroking his tail Yuno started to feel incredibly relaxed.

"Oh, by the way my name is Sapphire Rian because apparently that was the colour of my eyes when I was born." Sapphire said to the boy as she carried on stroking Yuno's tail. Letting out a slight giggle as she heard what she could only describe as purring.

"Uh huh, Hello Sapphire, my name is Yuno Uzu." He responded lazily. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before snapping out of the trance that he was being put under. "Anyways! About the ink? Do you have any I could use please?"

Sapphire also snapped out of her trance that she was caught in where she just stayed there stroking his tail. "Yeah, yeah we have some that we keep here just in case our patients get bored and things just give me a minute to find it in the back" After finishing what she said she darted into the walk in cupboard that she was in before Yuno arrived.

There was ruffling of paper and shifting of boxes that could be heard from where Yuno was standing. Yuno just stood there for what felt like ten to twenty minutes to him but in reality was only something like three. Sapphire came back out with a vial of ink on it. "Here you go, we seem to be running low but if you need a refill just come back and I'll see if I can get you some more okay?" she said with a smile before also giving him the writing implement "You'll need that too if you're doing some writing" she carried on with the same smile on her face

"Thank you Sapphire-san, I'll be heading back to my room now" Yuno replied to her

As Yuno was leaving she reached out and grabbed his arm "Urm, sorry would you mind if I walked you back to your room? And..." she hesitated nervously "Do you mind if you could show me your wings?" She finished hurriedly with her head down a bit frightened of being refused.

Yuno not seeing any problem with her requests "Yeah, I don't see why not" he finished with a smile.

Sapphire looked straight into Yuno's eyes as he finished what he was saying and she noticed that his looked like little amethysts and she blushed a light scarlet. "Thank you" she said lightly. Yuno proceeded to hold his hand out to her so he could lead her, which she took a little bit quicker than what was considered normal, but Yuno didn't seem to notice as he immediately began walking away with her toward his room for now. He also didn't notice that her blush had darkened.

It took Yuno less than five minutes to get back to his room this time around. When he arrived at his room he stopped in front of the door and turned toward Sapphire "Whelp this is my room" he said with a smile "Do you want to come in to examine my wings? Or would you rather do it out here?" He spoke kindly and didn't realize that, that could be taken in a different way than what he was meaning so he got very confused when the girl in front of him giggled.

"In the room would be nice thank you" she replied between her giggles.

With that being said they both entered into the room together and Yuno sat down with his back facing off the bed "You may want to stand back, they reach quite far" he said to Sapphire and she headed what he said and stood a fair distance away.

After a moment he made his wings open in an instant revealing the colour was indeed shimmering depending on where the light was hitting. It varied between a blood red, a bright purple and black. Sapphire was just standing there with her mouth open slightly at the sight before her. "Urm, Sorry if I seem rude but may I use my Diagnostic Jutsu on your wings? Just to understand them better"

Yuno shrugged his shoulders "Sure, I don't see why not" He replied casually.

After that Sapphire's hands started to glow a gentle emerald green. She started to run them over the wings, actually making contact with the wings just to feel how they felt and was surprised by how soft they actually felt. "These are amazing" she mumbled to herself. She carried on running her hands over them and noticed something strange about them. "These are being constantly fed chakra and I mean more than what normally flows around your body."

"Huh, I thought I felt a constant drain on my energy. I just thought it was normal" he replied honestly.

Sapphire giggled "No, it's not, try stopping the flow of chakra to them, and if you can that is" she said curiously.

Doing as he was told, Yuno halted the chakra flowing into his wings. The wings then started to glow a gentle purple colour and dissolving at the tips, receding into his back. Having another thought he did the same to his tail and that did the same thing.

After a couple of moments had gone past, the glowing had stopped and he was standing there without neither his wings nor tail. "That's quite amazing" Sapphire mumbled out to herself.

"Huh, well at least you helped me figure out how to hide them now. Do you mind sticking around for a bit? I think I want to test this ability out a bit and I'd rather have a medi-nin on hand to help me if something goes skew-if" He asked hopefully to the girl.

"Of course Yuno-kun, I'd love to be of help. You're the only patient on this floor anyways seeing as this is for intensive care and the cases The Hokage asks to be specially looked after." she replied to him.

"Great because before my coma I used to read quite a lot and the stories I enjoyed the most where mythical ones, you know fairies, Phoenix's and dragons that type of thing." He spoke honestly and he received a nod and a uh huh in response "So I was just going to see what my ability does by seeing if I can bring forth different type of wings and tails is all." He finished

"Sounds pretty cool, I'd love to help you figure out your ability" She responded to him honestly.

"Yay, for now just stand there I'm going to try a different type of wing" He spoke calmly as he started to imagine angel wings in his mind as he channelled chakra to his back. The points began to glow a bright purple colour and spindles came forth with no details on them, and in a moment the spindles were about a meter and a half long and started to look like angel wings as the feathers grew down from the spindles and took a bluish white colour to the

When the wings grew fully, Yuno collapsed onto his knees panting heavily with sweat coming off of him. Sapphire was immediately to his side and running the diagnostic Jutsu over his body. "You're fine, by the looks of it creating your parts drains a lot of chakra as your chakra supply seems to have been left with such a small amount you're on the brink of chakra exhaustion." She said in an intellectual tone.

"That doesn't make sense, I was able to make my other wings this morning with no hassle, barely felt a drain on my supply." He said panting gently

"Hmm, maybe it's because it's a new form? You're using more chakra to change the type of cells that are needed to be formed for the different form, but once you have done it once your body already knows the cells to use. Because other than the constant in flux of chakra you're wings are exactly that. Wings. In every shape and form they have flesh, muscle, tendons, bones and even blood flowing through them." she finished as she bent down to help Yuno of the ground and onto the bed.

Accepting the help Yuno plopped onto the bed with his new wings furled up behind him. "So that means that I can't just add or change my body on the fly as my body won't have the ability to produce the cells quick enough and it will just drain my chakra completely." He finished as he started to steady his breath.

"Exactly, so I think we should let you rest up a bit before we try a different form of your wings or whatever changes you were wanting to make to yourself." She said. "Why don't you do your drawing or whatever it was you were wanting the Ink for?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, I can practice drawing that seal now" He said excitedly and not realizing he had answered the question. He stopped the flow of chakra to his wings as he sat down so he didn't rest against them. He brought the tray back over to him with the book and everything on it.

He set down the normal ink and writing implement on the tray. "Ah, aren't seals meant to be really difficult to do?" Sapphire asked a little stunned that Yuno was going to try doing seals.

"Supposedly but the book I've got here seems to be making it so easy to understand, but that may be that I'm doing the 'easy' seals first." he replied to her

"What book is that?" Sapphire asked nicely

"This one" He said showing her the book "The one that Mito Uzumaki had written" He explained.

"Wow, this book is supposed to be quite rare, and even when people have the book it doesn't make sense to most people unless they have roots to the Island of Uzu. Well that is what I found out when I read about it." She explained showing that she liked to read quite a bit.

"Well my last name is Uzu so I guess that kinda makes sense that I might have relatives that came from that place" he replied to her.

"Hmm, the only known clan to be from Uzu, also known as Uzushiogakure, Village hidden in the whirlpools, is Uzumaki. The only person left in Konoha called Uzumaki is a Naruto Uzumaki, but most people seem to hate him for something. No one ever tells me why he's hated though; they just mumble something about stupid demons and walk away." She said getting carried away with the conversation and not realising the look of realisation on Yuno's face.

"Uzumaki! That's my last name, I finally remember! My name is Yuno Uzumaki" He exclaimed quite happily. "Guess that really explains why I'm able to read this book then if it was meant for my people" He continued still with his happy demeanour.

"If you're one of the Uzumaki's then that must mean you are slightly related to that Naruto kid." She said "from what I hear, the Uzumaki's were the founding clan of Uzu. So that means either you or Naruto are the head of the clan. If we were to go by age then I would say that you would be the clan head"

"Wow that's amazing, I think for now though as I'm only starting of my training that I will keep this to myself and stay as an Uzu for now. If people are thinking my cousin is a demon and then I come along with the same name with wings and a tail and things, I don't think they will be too hesitant to instantly judge me to be a demon too." Yuno said thoughtfully "Anyways, I'm gonna rest and then I'll try doing a different wing variant then that will be all for the day I think. For now, Seals" He finished with a smile.

"Alright Yuno-kun I'll be back within an hour. Wait for me to be here to try the next variant as I don't want you back in a coma because you didn't wait till all your chakra was back." Sapphire said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walked out with a huge blush on her face.

Yuno's face lit up too "Alright Sapphire-chan." He said hesitantly as he was still in surprise from the kiss.

He was still dazed awhile after she left before he returned to his senses. "Time to try that seal out" He muttered to himself.

He got the book back to the page he was on and put it in the corner of his tray and brought the sheets of paper into the middle of the tray. The diagram showed the outer ring of the seal first which was two circles one within the other and had writing going all the way around it and under the diagram it had written _"This outer ring of the seal is what is known as a basic sealing matrix and it is the most important part of any seal. If this is written wrong or is any way out of shape it could lead the whole seal to not work or can make the entire thing blow up. So I Suggest practicing these parts the most. "Taking_ in the knowledge Yuno then set about practicing this part until he could do it without making any mistakes.

This took him about one hour, he knew because after drawing it correctly for three times in a row he put his brush down to take a rest and looking at the table it took him over twenty tries to finally get it right and he was doing it so slowly trying not to mess up at all. He noted he'd have to try to get faster at writing them, otherwise writing seals will take up so much of his time.

After doing all that he heard a gentle knocking on his door. Looking up toward the door "Come in!" he called out to whoever was behind the door. The door slid open gently and in walked Sapphire again. "Hello Sapphire-Chan! Has it been an hour already?" He asked the girl.

"Yep! I came back to check see if you had your chakra back enough to attempt another." She answered back with a bright smile with a dusting of pink on her cheeks as she remembered that she kiss she did earlier.

"Alright!" he cheered as he gently moved the tray out from in front of him to off to the side. He swung his legs over the side of the bed as Sapphire made her way over to him. Bringing her hand up Sapphire started to cast her Diagnostic Jutsu on Yuno. She wasn't expecting his chakra levels to be completely replenished or even half way because it usually does take other people a few more hours to recover from near chakra exhaustion, so she was completely surprised when she found his chakra fully replenished.

It took her a moment as she realized that she was hesitating. "Well you chakra is back which is good. Do you want to try another variant of your wings still or do you want to try something else?"

"Urm... like what? Actually no I want to try out one more type of wings then I'll go on to changing my tail a bit. This one may be a bit scarier instead of 'Beautiful' so just a pre-warning so step back a bit please." He asked kindly.

She nodded "alright Yuno-kun" she said as she stepped back. Yuno followed after her by getting up and turning around.

"Alright are you ready?" Hearing a replying uh huh. He slowly let his set of wings dissipate the purple glow coming back and the chakra particles started to flow into the air around the wings. This took only a few moments "alright time for the new one" He spoke as he then channelled chakra into the same two points on his back and once again the spindles started to come out of his back but also around the area where the spindles were leaving started to glow and the glow spread to cover his entire back under his top the spindles from before having pierced through his shirt to let the glow show.

After the spindles were fully grown scales started to form over them and some sort of webbing grew from them. The scales were a more purplish red that changed colour depending on the light and were the spindles tore through the top it revealed quite a bit of the back underneath and it showed that the scales were spreading over Yuno's back. Yuno didn't stop there as he started to imagine a tail that would go along with it and suddenly where his old fox tail used to be another tail started to glow and grow. This tail spindle grew longer than the fox tail. Once it got to about one and half meters the base of it expanded so that it was wider and taking up half of his back width wise. The scales then grew along the tail but on the part that angled toward Yuno a light shade of red and it was in big chucks of sectioned pieces that ran the length of the tail. Along the tail spikes grew out and ran down the length of it with the tip of his tail changing into a spear head looking to be the same material as his scales.

After all the glowing and appendage growing ceased Yuno stood for about two seconds before promptly falling flat on his face. He was on the very borderline of chakra exhaustion and as such his sight was growing darker rapidly and he was breathing very shallowly. Sapphire immediately ran to his side with a panic stricken face as she immediately used her diagnostic Jutsu. She immediately found the boy to be nigh on empty with his chakra supply, in a panic she grabbed a soldier pill from her first aid kit that she always keeps on her persons and got Yuno to swallow it hoping she could save him from a chakra exhaustion induced pass-out.

Feeling something in the back of his throat Yuno's body reacted and swallowed the object not knowing what it was.

The effects were immediate however as his vision returned to normal and his breathing returned to normal. Sapphire was gently trying to get Yuno in a position where he could rest without his wings would hinder his rest. This resulted with him lying on his side in the recovery position his one wing covering him while the other was folded in and resting on the bed. His tail was just lying haphazardly however. Upon seeing Yuno's still dazed expression she could tell that he still wasn't all that with it even after the soldier pill. "Yuno-kun, if you can hear me. I need you to rest now you cannot do anything other than that. After the effects of the pill wear off you will be very exhausted still. The most you can do is read a book but not until you can focus properly. Do you understand me?" Her voice in an authoritative tone leaving no room for any argument.

He responded with a very slight nod, his eye sight still having dark around the edges of his vision.

"Good now close your eyes and sleep. I'll be here to look over you to make sure nothing bad happens, okay? It'll help you recover quicker" She said calmly and again he nodded in response and let his very heavy eyelids close. After a second soft snoring could be heard from Yuno. Satisfied that he is now asleep Sapphire tore his top off his body so she could get a good look at the appendages that almost made Yuno go into unconsciousness again, making a mental note to replace it when she gets off work.

Looking at Yuno's back Sapphire noticed that the scales did indeed spread over the entirety of his back. She was marvelled by the sight of the scales and her hands lifted up and gently started to run over his scales. They felt hard and cold but not like normal animal scales, these looked and felt a lot more like gems in the shape of scales. When she looked closely she could see through the scales quite easily and could see Yuno's skin underneath it.

Running her hands over Yuno's back she made her way to his wings and ran her hands along them marvelling at the amount of detail that went into them. She felt the webbing and was surprised at the leathery sort of feel to them. She wondered how Yuno's imagination came up with all of this. Filing the question away for a later reference, she turned her attention to the tail and the spikes and spear head on It._'obviously this is more for combat, but what creature did this come from? Probably something mythical. The only creature I can think these wings and tail on would be a dragon, Yuno-kun you must have loved reading with a vivid imagination to be able to produce these things.'_

Sapphire moved to the seat next to the bed and settled down to keep an eye on Yuno for the next couple of hours till he awoke _'with the way his chakra regenerated before, he should be awake in two to three hours. Which is amazing?'_ She smiled to herself and settled in to her seat.

Finding the seat rather comfortable Sapphire gently drifted with a smile on her face with thoughts of the boy in front of her going through her mind.

* * *

**AAAAAAND done. Well that was my second chapter and I finally got around to getting it done. This was not how I was expecting this chapter to go, I was planning on going through to the next day to training with Itachi. However this started cropping up and I kind of got carried away.**

**Yes, Yuno is an Uzumaki and he will become very close to Naruto which will become key to some things in the story. I wasn't expecting to make another OC in this story but I just sort of thought of her on the fly and I think I'll get her to become a more key player in the story.**

**So Yuno is starting to develop one of his abilities already. Even added a limitation to it, I didn't like the idea of him being able to change his body on the fly and have no repercussions on himself. He could always just spend his free time coming up with new things to change into and change about himself. Yes he does have fast Chakra regeneration it sort of ties into his Metamorphosis ability and also being an Uzumaki helped him.**

**He will start getting used to making new things so he will soon be able to change his entire physique and not go into a coma the first time. It will severely exhaust him.**

**If you have any questions about anything let me know. Also let me know what you like about the story thus far, what you don't like, what you wouldn't mind seeing in the story. Until I get around to writing the next chapter**

**Ciao.**


End file.
